


a lifetime in a moment

by redrubberband



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Drabble, Episode 9 spoilers, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrubberband/pseuds/redrubberband
Summary: Everything Langa knew about Reki defied possibility.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 42





	a lifetime in a moment

If someone told Langa two months ago that it was possible to live out a lifetime in a single moment, he’d have regarded them curiously, and then went on with his day. That didn’t make even a lick of sense. A lifetime in a moment? Impossible. 

Everything Langa knew about Reki defied possibility. 

Before Reki, there were boys that would catch his eye if only for a second, but never had there been a person so capable of drawing his attention without even trying. There was a warmth he felt from a distance; couples holding hands, parents embracing in the streets, schoolgirls who blushed when their crush kissed their cheek. 

Reki wasn’t a single ray of light, he was the whole damn sun. 

And in that moment… when their eyes met across the dirt, throngs of people cheering and booing and making all kinds of overwhelming noise, there was a voice.

_ “LANGA!” _

And these days that dragged on like years without him, freezing Langa to his core in a way the snowy hills of Canada never did… it all melted away. He felt a shiver trail up his spine. Goosebumps bloomed on his arms and hands, breath stolen by a pair of desperate amber eyes. He could’ve sworn he saw a sheen of unshed tears in those eyes. Was it all desperation? Or was there a trace of hurt still looming in the wake of their last conversation?

What could he do to erase that pain? 

In that moment, he felt himself split in two; the Langa that wanted to let himself be carried by his momentum and finish this race that he hardly felt a part of anymore, and the Langa that wanted Reki by his side.

He stepped onto the dirt, his board following the wind. The crowd paid him no mind as his ghost left with it and he stood firm. Reki was confused, he could tell that much, but the confusion lessened with each step he took. This gap… could be bridged.

The confidence in his stride was not like him at all, so used to wobbling on his long legs and knowing that Reki would be there to patch him up after the fall.

But this was merely fantasy. 

This was leaning into the fall and _hoping_ that Reki would be there to patch him up. 

This was… a kiss; no surer way of conveying his intentions.

This was… a date; teasing jabs from their friends as they held each other’s hands on one side, their board on the other.

This was a family dinner; navigating the chaos of Reki’s large household, then fighting the blush when his mother said knowingly, “Ah, so _this_ is the one.”

This was a confession intercepted by Reki with lips pressed to his flustered boyfriend’s cheek and a proclamation of “Sorry ladies! This one’s mine.”

This was a first _everything._

Amber eyes. A loud laugh. Bandaged arms and legs. 

This was _Langa’s_ everything.

A lifetime in a moment, he thought. Impossible. 

Reki defied possibility, but Langa still had a ways to go until he got there.


End file.
